piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain Dashing/Missing Jack Sparrow? Here are some Things that can Help
Ahoy me hearties! I finally pull myself away from watching my OST Blu-ray to do this blog. While watching OST I wondered to myself; are their any other pirate movies that are this good? After 20 minutes of researching (don't judge) I have come to my conclusion; almost. Of course the Pirates films are the best pirate flims because it is never your standard pirate adventure. Your main character is eccentric (or strange, take your pick), the characters deal with backstabbing and conspiracies every minute, lots of action, and of course, fun for all ages. But they're some pirate films that deserve attention. Now of course I'm not going to name all of them. There is to many to put! But I am going to put some films that I find on youtube. The links are above the description so you can enjoy them too! 1. Treasure Island (1950's version) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y-oZoN_JP0 Of course this one was going to be on here! Before Johnny Depp was even born, Disney had their charming old salt named Long John Silver. If you already know this story (and chances are, you do) and think you don't need to see it, think again. For nothing else, watch it for Robert Newton's performance. I believe he is the closest person to come close to the infamous one legged pirate. And don't worry you younger fans, this film isn't in black and white. 2. Return to Treasure Island http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8Gj559wYRs Keeping on the Treasure Island train, we have a show that comes with some good action, little bit of comedy, and a whole lot of pirate lore. The show revolves around Jim Hawkins again but this time he is older and trouble ensues when John Silver, still alive, comes to Jim saying Jim found Flint's gold... but not his jewels. It's cool of how all of Jim's old friends are like in the future. I will go on record and say I like Ben Gunn more in this show than in the previous movie. Also, notice how I say show, not movie. This was a miniseries that ran on the Disney Channel during the 1980s. This is a lot of fun with a few profound moments of dialogue. 3. Scalawag http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DyIxvBluB4 Perhaps the only pirate film to take place in California, this is perhaps the most original film. Instead of ships, the rouges in this picture travel on horses. At times this may seem like a western, but in the end it is about a group of young people setting off for pirate's gold with a group of pirate's following behind them. Also Danny Devito started his acting career in this movie. Yeah, now your intrested. 4. Swiss Family Robinson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIAcIORbUPM&list=PL1EA32219F4C1DFEA&index=1&feature=plpp_video Castaways are cool, aren't they? Ecspecially if they are the most famous bunch of castaways next to Giligan. The Swiss Family Robinson is about a family who tries to survive in the mysterious jungle infested island. The way they survive AND thrive is really cool to see. And what also is cool to see? The entire family fighting off viscious pirates! The final battle against a Sao Feng-esque pirate captain is reason enough to see this movie. 5. The Black Pirate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xK__fcXlrAk&feature=watch-now-button&wide=1 If you aren't afraid of getting back into the old days, this movie is the best for you. This movie, based on the novel, is the ultimate pirate silent film. This is back when pirate heroes were the dashing type and not the ones who dump their beloved on a desert island (ahem, Jack Sparrow). Category:Blog posts